1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a circuit plate for the decoupling of circuits with digital IC's.
2. The Prior Art
In the decoupling circuits with digital IC's, so-called "decoupling or blocking capacitors" have to be arranged ahead of each IC-component, whereby a low inductivity and decoupling are required in order to prevent voltage drops from occurring during the switching integrated circuits (IC's).
The increasing speed of IC's has raised the requirements that have to be met with respect to efficient filtering and decoupling. The higher starting currents and faster rising times of integrated circuits generate higher voltage peaks. The high voltage peaks may substantially influence the proper function of the systems and, for that reason, have to be suppressed in a reliable way. Efficient decoupling primarily at higher frequencies can be produced only through reduced inductivity feed. With conventional decoupling or blocking capacitors, the inductivity can be reduced only slightly by a careful layout of the printed circuits. The intereference level of the decoupling capacitors conventionally used on conductor boards comes to about 310 mVss.